


Ножницы

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Humor, a little bit of, over the garden wall - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды Мэйбл нашла ножницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ножницы

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ - 2015

Удивительно, сколько применений можно найти самым обычным вещам.  
Клейкая лента в одночасье становится модным аксессуаром – люди на улице оглядываются Мэйбл вслед, и она задирает голову ещё выше, чтобы все видели её изобретательность. Старый ворсистый ковёр при должном упорстве превращается в классную юбку. Главное, проследить, чтобы на этом старом ковре не было бирки с цифрой 78. А самые обычные ножницы могут стать величайшим сокровищем на свете.  
Мэйбл обнаружила их тогда, когда нуждалась в них больше всего – ей нечем было перерезать торжественную ленточку на открытии Часовни Летней Любви. Поросёнок Ваддлз держал один конец лиловой ленточки, козёл Гомперс жевал второй, Мэйбл объявила о «величайшем событии в истории города» и… и обнаружила, что ножницы она оставила в комнате. Рядом с альбомом для наклеек. Должно быть, они даже были до сих пор покрыты блёстками.  
И тут в траве появились они. Практически по волшебству, если вы верите в такие вещи.  
Ножницы были удивительно красивыми: золочёными, в виде какой-то длинноногой птицы. И очень острыми. Словно их только что наточили по случаю.  
С тех пор Мэйбл разрезала с их помощью множество самых разных вещей. Целую тонну пряжи. Парочку братских шнурков. Пару прядей собственных волос – в обмен на морские сладости от Русалдо.  
А однажды она случайно разрезала ткань Мироздания. По крайней мере, именно на это была похожа вдруг открывшаяся за домом дыра, в которую был виден несомненно осенний лес, который уже готовился превратиться в зимний. Мэйбл умела принимать мгновенные решения, если дело доходило до двери в другие измерения. Она не стала радостно запрыгивать туда, чтобы поваляться в палой красной листве, вовсе нет. Вместо этого она принесла штопальную иглу и толстую нить бирюзового цвета.  
Кто знал, что края Мироздания так легко сшиваются обратно?

Мэйбл и сама до конца не разобралась, почему никому не рассказывала о своём маленьком швейном чуде. Может, ей был нужен хотя бы один личный подвиг, никак не связанный с рекордным поеданием шипучки или самым быстрыми и действенным флиртом на планете Земля. И, может быть, даже на парочке соседних планет.  
В один из тех августовских дней, которые случались в жизни Мэйбл крайне редко, ей вдруг очень захотелось побыть одной. Совсем одной.  
Она упала в траву за домом и уставилась на облака. Но бирюзовая нить, держащая вместе края двери в другой мир, была куда заметнее, чем любе фигурки из белой ваты.  
Мэйбл не удивилась, когда нить натянулась и исчезла, словно кто-то потянул за её конец с той стороны.  
Дверь в осенний лес снова открылась.  
И голос-с-той-стороны вдруг попросил вернуть ножницы. Те самые, в форме птицы.  
Мэйбл не удивилась, когда обнаружила, что они лежали тут же, в траве, совсем рядом с модными изгибами ворсистой юбки.  
Она молча протянула их вверх, и когтистая белая лапа втащила их куда-то очень далеко от Грэвити Фоллз, штат Орегон.  
И дверь закрылась навсегда. Словно и не нуждалась она ни в какой штопке.

 

Той ночью Мэйбл приснилось, как маленькая синяя птичка радостно принимает золотистые ножницы и начинает ими щёлкать. Щёлк – и долой перья с груди. Щёлк – одно крыло. Щёлк – второе. Щёлк – и на месте птицы девица.  
Странно, на какие только чудеса ни способны обычные на первый взгляд вещи.  
Например, те же ножницы.


End file.
